Moonstone
The Moon Stone is a smooth royal blue stone which is known for its legendary power to reveal the purity and strength in any living creature. Origin Despite its name, it does not come from the moon; it comes from the deepest depths of the ocean and may occasionally be swept up by the waves onto the shore. They are like diamonds because they are created through a process of applying increasing pressure in layers of mud deposits. However, they are ordinary stones until they are uncovered and surrounded by water, and then catch rays of the Blue Moon. Should a piece of the lovely rock be broken off of the original collection and become washed up onto the shore, it may be buried in the sand or found by land creatures. They were first discovered and studied closely by humans travelling across the Northern Continent in the 4th Century, but their powers were not comprehended until several hundred years later. Human Interest and Usage Since their discovery, the stones have been dug up and applied in various ways for humans to enjoy: the most frequent usage is in the form of jewelry. Millions of women throughout the ages agree that the stones are exquisite and, as a result, expensive, so only the wealthy were able to afford them for decades. They were considered a status symbol - if you owned any sort of Moon Stone, you were of high class. The Necklace The 'Moon Stone Necklace '''is as old as the dirt it came from, dating back to times which are unrecorded in human history. During the 6th Century, it was fashioned into a necklace to fill an order for the wife of a Coal and Mining factory owner in the Americas and became a family inheritance among the ladies. It was passed down from mother to daughter for six generations before it was stolen in a robbery and disappeared without a trace. For years the family had the police hunting for it, but after a few years they gave up and ultimately believed that any further pursuit was in vain. Rediscovery One year after Johan is turned evil by Gargamel, Falla tries to clear her mind of her feelings for him on Gentile in the Smurf forest on the night of the Blue Moon. When she notices something glinting on the ground near the old oak tree, she stops and dismounts to get a closer look. She discovers a necklace with the prettiest blue gem she's ever seen and decides to take it with her back to the King's castle; she hides it in her room that night and shows it to Princess Savina and Peewit the next day. With Peewit's help in the King's library, they come to understand the origin of her find and are amazed that it has such a lengthy history, but also confused that it was never exploited for its power. Once they realize that it is a Moon Stone, they wonder if the family even knew it ''had ''magical properties. Falla suggests they try to return it to the Americas, but Peewit allures her feminine vice with the belief that since she found it, she ought to keep it. Figuring she has nothing to lose, she keeps it, but decides to save it for a special occasion. Appearance The necklace has a royal blue oval-shaped and smoothed over Moon Stone which is incased in a white-silver charm. A loop at the top of the charm allows the chain to loop through it, and it rests between the collarbone and breasts. Trivia *The necklace is owned by Numbuh 404 in real life, allowing this page to be one of few to contain a photograph instead of a drawing. *It is set to be used in the second sequel to ''The Reluctant Dark Knight to restore Johan to his normal self. Category:Magical items Category:Royal Category:RDK Stories